


who gave this man laudanum

by LonesomeDreamer



Series: the adventures of an evil eye bastard and his lonely sea captain husband [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LonelyEyes, M/M, Sickfic, and he gets just a little bit loopy, but also proposals ahahaha, jonah is really just a big baby, jonah when sick has a tendency to resort to laudanum, peter has to take care of jonah, these two are stupid when it comes to love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonesomeDreamer/pseuds/LonesomeDreamer
Summary: Peter returns from the sea to find that his problematic sometimes-husband has consumed just a bit too much laudanum.
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Series: the adventures of an evil eye bastard and his lonely sea captain husband [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664716
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	who gave this man laudanum

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be like Jonah Magnus, kids. Take normal cold medicine!

The bitter wind whipped up salty sea spray over the main deck of the _Tundra_ , waves cresting and crashing against the ship’s hull with an almighty sound. It was a rough day at sea, and any other crew would have been working double to keep the ship in line; thankfully, however, the waters seemed to have no true desire to down the ship.

Peter Lukas stood by the windows in his cabin, staring out over the vast expanse of empty sea. The ship was still decently far from land at this point; sighing, the captain removed his coat and settled himself down in a chair by the table. He selected one of the various mugs of coffee and brought it to his lips, simultaneously kicking his feet up onto the table’s edge.

It had been several months since his last return to England, as was typical. Jonah had always complained about how long he was away; this time, however, he had brought a few gifts for his husband and was feeling particularly upbeat about returning to land. He had fed his god only a short while beforehand, and the thought of seeing Jonah again was enough to make him feel rather happy inside.

He tugged at the jumper he was wearing—it was a jumper day, not a shirt and tie day—, straightening the garment slightly. Jonah had always been particularly fond of stealing his clothes, so he usually wore his coziest things upon returning so that they wouldn’t disappear.

A knock on the door jolted him from his reverie and reminded him that they were due in to port in less than five minutes. Sighing, he set down the coffee mug and began to put on his coat again.

When the _Tundra_ finally moored, Peter quickly exited the ship. He made a stop at a local flower shop to pick up a lovely bouquet of roses for his husband—the shop had been empty, thank goodness—, before making his way to Magnus’ estate. By the time he arrived, the giddy bubble in his chest had risen and expanded to full capacity; he snuck up to Jonah’s room, fully expecting to surprise the man.

“Jonah?”

He paused in the doorway, frowning; Jonah was not there.

“For heaven’s sake, where is he?” the captain frowned, turning on one heel and heading back downstairs. “You’d think that—”

He paused, suddenly very aware of the presence of another sound in the house. There was someone on the same floor as him who was _laughing_ , which he found extremely odd.

Setting down the flowers he’d purchased, Peter strode off down the hall; the heels of his boots clicked against the hardwood floors as he walked. He found himself outside of Jonah’s office in very little time, and he knocked on the door to request entry.

“Come in!”

_He sounds surprisingly chipper…_

Peter opened the door, albeit hesitantly, to find Jonah seated at his desk and bent over some sort of document that the man in question was diligently working on.

“...Jonah?”

“Hello, Peter,” Jonah giggled, smiling at the captain so broadly that Peter almost felt a sense of fear.

“Are you quite alright?” he frowned, stepping towards the desk and reaching out to put a hand on Jonah’s forehead. “Your face is flushed. Are you sick?”

“Spoilsport,” Jonah grumbled, rolling his eyes. “I’m fi—”

“You’re burning up,” Peter muttered, frowning as he pulled his hand back. “You should be resting. I’m getting you up to bed.”

As if the man weighed nothing, Lukas hoisted Jonah into his arms. The pen fell from the older Brit’s fingers; he pouted a bit, but immediately decided to cling to the captain. Peter rolled his eyes and allowed him to, simply shifting his weight to adjust for this newfound clinginess.

“What’s in your pocket, Jonah?” he murmured, reaching into the man’s vest pocket and drawing out a small glass bottle. “Have you—wh—”

_Laudanum? What the hell? Who still keeps laudanum?!?_

He sighed, groaning, as Jonah giggled quietly in his arms.

_Of course Jonah would. Of course._

“It’s not even worth asking,” Peter muttered. “I’m getting you up to bed.”

“Whatever you say,” Jonah hummed softly, startlingly passive. He had curled himself into a little ball of brunet curls and bright blue eyes that were hazy from the effects of the drug, looking almost like an exhausted kitten trying to stay awake. Peter couldn’t help but feel part of him melt, even against the angry urges of the Lonely, at the cuteness.

“If you get me sick…”

The captain sighed, carrying his charge up to the master bedroom and depositing the man atop the bed. It took Lukas several minutes to extricate himself from Jonah’s abnormally clingy grip; once he was free, he set about getting the older Brit into bed.

“Sleep,” Peter said firmly. “I’ll be back with soup in a bit.”

He reached out with one calloused hand and ruffled Jonah’s curls, provoking a happy little noise from the sleepy man.

_You big baby…_

“Have pleasant dreams,” he hummed, before turning on his heel and heading down to the kitchens.

There was work to be done.

~XXXXX~

When Jonah awoke, several days had passed. He felt as if he were rising from a dream; his head ached, although that was likely from dehydration, and his whole body was mildly numb. It was not at first obvious, to him, that he had been out of it for so long—until he realized that the last thing he could recall didn’t add up to his being in bed.

Frowning, the brunet sat up in bed and let the shawl tucked around his shoulders fall aside. He stretched as he did so; it was only then that he realized he was wearing one of Peter’s jumpers, and it still smelled of the man in question—sea spray, lumber, and a faint hint of the cologne Jonah swore he didn’t like but actually kept a bottle of to smell when he missed Peter.

“...what happened?” he groaned, running a hand over his face.

“Someone had too much laudanum,” a familiar voice chuckled, and Jonah’s entire body seemed to trill with warmth and happiness.

“Peter!” he gasped, eyes widening as the gray-haired captain bent down and kissed him. “I didn’t know you were here!”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Peter laughed, blue eyes twinkling. “Planned on coming home to see you, but I didn’t expect to find you in...the state that I did.”

“And what state is—oh, _Peter_ , I—”

Jonah clapped a hand to his mouth, blushing, as the captain revealed the bouquet of roses bought for him—Peter had been hiding them behind his back. He suddenly became very aware that he was rather unpolished, having just awoken, and tried desperately to smooth his hair with his hands.

“Don’t try to fix yourself for me,” Peter said quietly, shaking his head. “You—”

He quieted, for Jonah had flung himself out of bed and wrapped two arms around the captain in a massive hug. It didn’t take long for Peter to pull Magnus closer to his chest with one gentle hand; the older Brit buried his face in Peter’s chest and sighed happily.

“There’s...one more thing,” Lukas said quietly.

Jonah took a step back, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand and putting them on so he could see Peter more clearly; he slid the frames neatly up his nose. “Yes? What is it?”

“When I got here, you were quite sick and I don’t think you even realized I was there,” the captain said quietly.

Magnus blushed. “Ah. Yes. I recall falling ill, and...I’m afraid I’m quite used to laudanum. Perhaps I...went a bit overboard—”

He paused.

“...have you been caring for me?” he asked softly, cheeks burning bright red. “Peter, how long have I been sick?”

“Only a few days,” Peter laughed, reaching out and ruffling Jonah’s hair. “I’ve been making sure you’re eating and all that. Plenty of soup—and porridge, with strawberries.”

“You know me too well,” Jonah smiled faintly, trailing his fingers along the captain’s jawline. “No wonder I woke up feeling so well-rested.”

“But there’s another thing,” Lukas insisted, shaking his head. He handed the flowers to Jonah before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

Jonah’s jaw hit the floor.

“We...didn’t formally get back together, after our last divorce,” Peter hummed softly, opening the box to reveal a rather handsomely-crafted ring as he got down on one knee. “I thought we ought to go fix that. And I couldn’t resist the urge to get you another gift.”

“Peter, I—”

Jonah laughed weakly, hands trembling as he clutched at the bouquet of roses. He inhaled their scent, fragrant and crimson, and tried to calm his mind.

_The laudanum must have thrown the Beholding off-kilter. I didn’t see that Peter was here, and I definitely didn’t see_ this _coming._

“I’m in a jumper, Peter,” he laughed, pressing a hand to his mouth and trying to hide the tears that had begun to pool in his eyes. “By the Eye, you’ve caught me off-guard. I feel like a fool, standing here like this.”

“Then you’re my fool,” Peter smiled brightly. “I want you as you are, Jonah Magnus. I want you to be my husband. Again.”

The little ‘again’ made Jonah laugh; the older Brit set the roses on the bed and held out one hand for Peter to put the ring on.

“Of course, Peter,” he replied softly, a gentle smile lighting his face. “Always.”


End file.
